


Gaywatch

by wolfiequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, homecoming au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: A homecoming AU for no reason at all. Have fun reading.





	

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Angela and Lena will be there!”

Satya muses that Fareeha is trying her best. She looks away, playing with the hard-light in her palm and scoffing at the idea of going to homecoming. It would be dorky to go to homecoming and sulk in a corner by the punch bowl. Satya was never one for parties, with all the chaos and cacophony and general disorder. It was scaring her just thinking about it.

“I’m sorry, Fareeha, but I’d much rather go on a private date.”

“I’ll buy you a ticket and I’ll give you a ride.”

“In what context does a ride mean?”

“Whatever you want it to.” Fareeha replies, winking.

“I’m coming.”

Later that week was the annual homecoming dance of their local high school. Satya was dragged along even more by Lena and Angela, both of whom insisted that one of the last dances of their senior year would be “bloody fun” and “a delight to attend.” Satya was still on the fence about it, but after the smooth pickup line that Fareeha pulled on Monday, she convinced herself it would be alright.

“Hiya, Phara! Lookin’ classy!” Lena yells from the doorway, waving at the two of them and then blinking over. Fareeha really pulled it off in a tuxedo.

Fareeha waves back, watching a probably-already-kind-of-drunk Angela and a nervous Mei peek out from the front doors. As they reach the front doors, Mei is yanked back inside by Alexsandra to dance to one of the designated slow dance songs that plays at every school dance. Angela half-walks half-trips outside, waving lazily at Satya and Fareeha.

“I didn’t expect Symmetra to come! Good job on getting her to go, anyway. The annual slow dancing session is starting, and I already know who I’m partnering up with!” Lena giggles, blinking back inside. Angela watches her go and rolls her eyes, knowing Amelie- Lena’s biggest crush- won’t want to do it.

“Yeah, there’s punch in the back... and that’s really it. Have fun. Genji is here too, and I’m hanging out with him.” Angela says, gesturing inside and waiting for them to follow. Satya is already overwhelmed at the amount of social interaction she’s had to do tonight.

Fareeha drags her girlfriend inside and into the main cafeteria where all the dances are usually held. The sheer amount of people that attended is already a shock to Satya. There’s too much disorder already.

Satya resorts to people-watching and soon finds Lena trying to swoon Amelie by the refreshments table. It is, of course, unsuccessful. Mei and Alexsandra are slow-dancing in a corner by themselves, and a bit awkwardly at that. Mei is at least a foot shorter than her girlfriend, and there’s only a few people in their senior class who are shorter than her.

Another song comes on, and this time, both Fareeha and Satya know it from the first few chords. Fareeha takes Satya by the hand and pulls her to the side, knowing she won’t want to dance in a crowd. “Care to dance?” she asks.

Satya is too distracted by Fareeha to give an immediate answer, but shakes it off and manages one eventually. “Y-yes, that would be admirable,” she stutters, feeling Fareeha’s hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer as the song gets to the best part. Satya glances to the side and sees Lena dancing with Amelie, who doesn’t look all that sad about it. How much money did Lena give her?

Lena is almost on top of them when the song ends, blinking three times to get to their side of the room. “Luvs, you were great!” she says, smiling widely at the both of them. Satya and Fareeha look at each other, smile, and then watch as Amelie makes her way over to Lena.

“Cherie,” she taps Lena on the shoulder. If Lena’s face got any redder, Fareeha would have called Angela over. “This song is dedicated to the French club. Allons danser,” she grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her back towards the refreshments, already humming the song to herself.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, including multiple encounters with Jesse and Hanzo to keep the night interesting. Even Hana decided to show up, depsite saying that she “had to tell ‘noobs’ to ‘get good.’” It wasn’t very often that Hana- with the online moniker of D.Va- left her home to do anything.

The last song that plays is another slow dance song- a nice way to round out the night after the school’s annual free-dance session. Lucio always won, which made the rest of his peers insanely angry.

Fareeha is again presented with the task of dragging Satya away from Angela (who, over the course of the night, had been last seen crying in a corner to Genji about snakes being unable to hug people) and making her dance for their last homecoming ever. It is a surprisingly easy task to coax her into doing so- Satya had been hanging around Lucio during the free-dance part of the night, and now she felt as if she was up for anything.

Lena watches the power couple from the refreshments table, where their friend group is now stationed in case Genji has to warn them about Angela’s emotional state. She’s practically bouncing up and down trying to contain herself from squealing at Fareeha and Satya’s immense cuteness. Amelie literally has to hold her down by both shoulders.

Fareeha eventually pulls Satya into the crowd of the dance, holding onto her hand as she wraps the other around Satya’s waist as if they’ve been doing it for their entire lives. Satya pulls Fareeha closer until she’s head-and-collarbone with her girlfriend. The two of them start slowly, at first, and then before Satya can react, Fareeha dips her towards the floor and kisses her, the slight taste of off-brand school punch on her lips.

Instead of getting flustered and running away, Satya kisses her girlfriend on the cheek after she’s pulled up from the dip, leaving a bright blue lipstick mark on Fareeha’s face. They smile at each other and continue in the rhythmic, calming sway of the other until the song is over.

Lena has a hard time keeping herself together as their friend group makes their way into Fareeha’s car (which is actually a van Ana passed down to her). Genji follows suit with the group, half-carrying and half-dragging Angela outside. She’s still mumbling something about snakes, but everyone is too focused on Satya and Fareeha to pay attention to it.

“That was bloody wicked!” Lena comments, over-exaggerating her motions. “Phara was so smooth, and then you kissed her back! I’m proud of both of you!”

“I could do it better...” Amelie remarks, rather salty about the entire ordeal. She mutters something in French afterwards that nobody in the van can translate. Everyone assumes it’s something crude.

“Does everyone have their seatbelts on? Lena asks, peering over the rest of the group from the driver’s seat. After all, she is the designated driver no matter what happens. “Make sure Mercy has hers on. Also, does anyone have Symmetra’s address?” she asks, looking back and forth between Satya and Fareeha.

Fareeha replies with Satya’s address faster than anyone expected her to.

“Looks like we’re all set, then! I’m sure you’ve all had enough pop for tonight, so I’ll play... The National? Good?”

“Play Freebird...” Angela mumbles from the back, slurring slightly.

Lena already has Graceless blasting, and she’s even singing horribly off-key to the lyrics.

Despite that, Satya falls asleep on Fareeha and counts on her to wake her up later.


End file.
